charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror
The Wicked Witch was a powerful evil witch who was the main villain in the fairy tale Snow White. History For her numerous crimes in Snow White, she was trapped in her old magic mirror and placed under the care of the Keeper of Fairy Tales. Unfortunately, the mirror fell off the wall and broke in 2002 and she was released. After strangling the Keeper, she trapped his apprentice in the mirror. She immediately asked him, "Who is the most powerful witch of all?" The mirror had to speak the truth, and told her the Charmed Ones were more powerful. WitchLearnsPaige.jpg|Learning about Paige WitchLearnsPiper.jpg|Learning about Piper WitchLearnsPhoebe.jpg|Learning about Phoebe Plan to Kill the Charmed Ones She immediately began forming a plan to kill them, using the fairy tale relics. She originally sent the woodsman from Snow White after them, but Piper blew him up. Undaunted, she slipped Cinderella's glass slippers and the poison apple from Snow White into the manor. The slippers ended up on Phoebe and caused her to attend the ball by force. The midnight part of the spell ended up trapping Phoebe in a pumpkin. Paige later ate the apple and fell into a deep sleep. Piper managed to get in touch with the descendants of the seven dwarves for help. She then sent the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood after Grams and Piper. It ate Grams and disguised itself as Grams before eating Piper as well. However, Piper managed to blow it up from the inside before it ate Leo. Piper then used the hood to get into Keeper's fortress, using her fairy-tale book as a portal. The Wicked Witch Melts The Magic Mirror told the Witch that she still wasn't the most powerful witch of all. When she asked who could possibly be more powerful, Piper appears in the fortress. Piper used an Evil Witch vanquishing potion from the Book of Shadows (brewed with the help of her Grams) to vanquish her. She immediately melted, as per fairy tale fashion (from The Wizard of Oz) and the effects of her spells were reversed including freeing the Keeper's apprentice from the Magic Mirror. ("Happily Ever After") Based on the apprentice's wording while in the magic mirror, she was likely the most powerful witch in existence directly after the Charmed Ones. 5x03-WitchMelting_1.jpg|The Wicked Witch starts to melt 5x03-WitchMelting_2.jpg|and is vanquished Powers and Abilities The Wicked Witch possessed the basic powers expected of any magical witch: she could cast spells with a talent for creating quick and effective incantations, she could brew potions and scry (using The Magic Mirror). She also displayed the ability to Conjure, bringing characters to life from the fairy tale book without a spell. She teleported by a form of Smoking by waving her hand over her head. She also showed a form of Mind Control, specifically Tactile Hypnosis which allowed her to make a man her servant with a kiss. The witch also seemed to have a kind of Super Strength; when she strangled the Keeper, her nails punctured his neck and drew blood. She also displayed Telekinesis, putting the mirror back on the wall with a wave of her hand. Appearances The Wicked Witch appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 - :Happily Ever After Category:Witches Category:Characters